Eddard Stark vs Boromir
Eddard Stark vs Boromir is a What-if? Episode of Death Battle, featuring Eddard Stark, the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North from Game of Thrones against Boromir, the High Warden of the White Tower from Lord of the Rings. Description Battle of honorable warriors! Who is better with the sword? Who made the better sacrifice? And ultimately, who would win in a Death Battle? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: In some stories, whether in games, comic books, novels, shows or movies. There are sacrifices. Boomstick: Do we have to get teary eyed now? I sure won’t. (The screen shows a scene from Bambi, The Lion King and Final Fantasy VII) Boomstick: (Sniff) Wiz: Huh?! Did you just---? Boomstick: What? Heck no! Unlike you, I’m too manly enough for that kind of crap! (Secretly weeps) Wiz: Yeah. Sure you do. It’s always a tearful event when one of the heroes or protagonists dies. Boomstick: And this two are well recognized for their heroic and noble sacrifice. And memes! Wiz: The Lord Paramount and Head of House Stark, Lord Eddard Stark from Game of Thrones. Boomstick: Or you could just call him Ned for short. Wiz: And the Valiant Captain of Gondor, Boromir of Lord of the Rings. Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Eddard Stark (Warning! Contains Spoilers!) (*Cues: Game of Thrones - Opening Theme*) Wiz: In the far west of the known world, lies Westeros. Ruled by the King of the Andals and the First Men, the King has complete authority over the Seven Kingdoms, hence Westeros. Boomstick: Westeros has its fair share of wars. Like, so------ many. Even up to now! Man. I’m so hyped for Season 8! Wiz: For centuries, the Seven Kingdoms have been shaped by rebellion and war, until the Targaryens ruled over. Peace soon followed. Boomstick: Doubt it. Peace wouldn’t last long you know. ''' Wiz: You’re right Boomstick. It wasn’t long before the Mad King, Aerys II Targaryen triggered another war. '''Boomstick: Told you. It always doesn’t last long. Like my ex-wife. Wiz: The Lord of Winterfell Rickard Stark and his eldest son, Brandon Stark, protest to King Targaryen that his son, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen of kidnapping. As one of their household was abducted by the Prince. Lady Lyanna Stark. Boomstick: With a beauty like her? No wonder the Prince was overcome with lust and stole her. Anyway, Lord Stark and his son demanded to return Lyanna Stark to them. The Mad King’s response? He imprisoned the two and sentenced them to death. His called the Mad King for a reason. Wiz: This led to an uprising of many against House Targaryens, leading to a civil war. Prompting one of the greatest civil war in Westeros. Boomstick: Called War of the Usurper or Roberts Rebellion. You know, because it was a guy named Robert who led the rebellion, since it’s his fiancée that got kidnap. Basically, it was romance---I mean, lust that sparked the great civil war. (*Cues: Game of Thrones - Kingslayer*) Wiz: The war ended with the Prince’s and Mad King’s death. The Mad King’s personal bodyguard namely, Jaime Lannister, stabbed him in the back. Boomstick: Literally. That’s how Jaime got the title “Kingslayer”. ''' Wiz: The Lannister gave way to Robert Baratheon. Robert claimed the Iron Throne, making him the King of the Seven Realm. '''Boomstick: Hmm… Looks like were forgetting something here… Oh yeah! Robert didn’t do it alone of course. That’s just plain stupid and suicidal. Wiz: During Robert’s battle against the Mad King, he was supported by many, especially by his most trusted and close friend, Eddard Stark of House Stark. Acting as Robert’s right hand man and general in battle against the Targaryens. Boomstick: Eddard Stark or Ned Stark, was born in Winterfell as the second son of the Warden of the North Lord Rickard Stark and Lady Lyarra Stark of House Stark. Do we have to include House of every time? And is Iron Man a relative? Wiz: Well…Maybe. House Stark is one of the Great Houses of Westeros, ruling the vast region of the North from their seat of Winterfell. Descending from one of the oldest lines of Westerosi nobility, and even ruled the region as the King of the North. Boomstick: Fostered by Jon Arryn of the Eyrie at the age of eight, Ned became his ward. Ned grew up alongside soldiers and was trained in military and warfare at a young age. He met and befriended Robert Baratheon, a fellow ward and later King of the Sandals and Thirst Men. Wiz: You…Did not just say that. Boomstick: Say what Wiz? (*Cues: Game of Thrones - The North Remembers*) Wiz: Never mind. Ned is skilled in combat and a warrior of integrity. He is smart and strategic in battle, and is calm in a duel. Ned is also skilled in swordsmanship. Boomstick: Ned frequently uses a long sword in combat, perfect for slashing and stabbing his opponent. He also carries a dagger with him. ''' Wiz: Ned also possessed a great sword called Ice. '''Boomstick: Look at that thing! What a beauty! Wiz: Made of Valyrian steel, which is lighter and stronger than steel. It weighs 25-30 pounds and is 5-6 feet long and is forever sharp. This great sword is a symbol and heirloom of House Stark. Valyrian steel is even capable of killing White Walkers. Boomstick: Oh Yeah! Those blue undead guys which are invulnerable to normal blades! Ned as a warden uses this sword for ceremonial purposes, like beheading. I mean. Come on, it takes a lot of manpower to lift this baby up! By the time you lifted this thing in battle, you’re already dead. Wiz: Ohoho! Need has the strength to lift Ice, as he used this blade during the Greyjoy rebellion. Boomstick: The hell?! Ned freaking Stark uses this thing in battle?! That’s just awesome! Of course, Ned being a Northman wears studded leather armor or brigandine and a coat to cover him from the snow. Since Winterfell is located to the north of Westeros, it’s kind of chilly there and---Ahem… Winter is coming! Hehehe. ' Wiz: Wearing Brigandine armor protects Ned from the harsh cold of the north. It’s also lighter than steel, giving Ned flexibility and mobility when using his weapons. '''Boomstick: Underneath his armor, Ned wears silk and linen tunic, and wears a belt of heavy silver links. ' (*Cues: Game of Thrones - Blood of the Dragon*) Wiz: Victorious against the Targaryens and crushing Balon Greyjoy’s uprising, Ned Stark became the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. Ned is an honorable man and was loved by many, as well as respected by his enemies. '''Boomstick: Ned Stark was a caring dad, a fierce warrior and skilled general who didn't fear death. He is very instrumental during the Battle of the Bells by turning the tide of battle in their favor, survived the Battle of the Trident, bested and killed Ser Gerold in combat and held his own against Ser Arthur Dayne. The latter being the best swordsman of his generation! Ned was even recognized and respected by him, until Ned finished him off. Wiz: Ned Stark is one of many, who ended House Targaryen, killed many Iron Born during the Greyjoy Rebellion, has executed criminals and deserters with Ice, and held his own against Jaime Lannister in a duel. Boomstick: His accomplishments and greatness paid off when he was appointed as Hand of the King and Lord Regent by his dying best friend King Robert. After the previous Hand and present King got a bit dose of--- assassination. ' Wiz: The Hand of the King is a very important job throughout the Seven Kingdoms, serving as chief advisor of the King and the executioner of his command. Hence, Ned Stark was dragged into the Game of Thrones. '''Boomstick: And… lost. Sadly, Ned Stark loses the Game of Thrones which resulted his...Death. Yup, He’s dead. ' (*Cues: Game of Thrones - Needle*) Wiz: His honor and trust led him to being betrayed, as he fell into the trap of his political enemies. Petyr Baelish: You wear your honor like a suit of armor, Stark. You think it keeps you safe, but all it does is weigh you down and make it hard for you to move. 'Boomstick: And his bad habit of trusting people made him a poor judge of character. ' Wiz: Ned’s main flaw is his blunt and tactless attitude. Although straightforward, his honor often blinds him to reason. And despite being a great lord and leader, Ned is a poor politician, making impractical decisions and judgments. Ned preferred diplomatic and peaceful solution to situations and is incapable of compromising or consider alternative routes. 'Boomstick: So, yeah. His unwavering honor and truthfulness got him killed. ' Wiz: He met his death at the command of the craze King Joffrey. '''Boomstick: That Cunt! Wiz: In sheer irony, King Joffrey ordered him to be executed and beheaded by his own blade. Ice. Boomstick: Bummer. Karma’s a bitch. And so is Joffrey! Glad his dead too! Wiz: Ned’s execution and death provoked his family that sparked the War of the Five Kings. Boomstick: As well as chain of events that leads to the deaths of his wife, two sons, pets and many others. All men must die! Who are affiliated with Ned Stark! Hehehe. Wiz: Ned is filled with bravery, sense of duty, and above all. Honor. Boomstick: Even though he died, his legacy lives on others. He’s the symbol of honor and respect itself. The man is a legend and worthy to remember. ''' Wiz: Wow! That’s… Not actually bad. I never knew you were hooked into these kinds of show. '''Boomstick: Who wouldn’t? Especially the part with all the, dragons, zombies, and most of all, the brutal carnage and sex! ---I mean plot twist! Yeah! The twist! Wiz: That explains a lot. (Jaime blocks Ned's path.) '' ''Ned Stark: Body. Jaime Lannister: I hear we might be neighbors soon. I hope it's true. Ned Stark: Yes, the King has honored me with his offer. Jaime Lannister: I'm sure we'll have a tournament to celebrate the new title, if you accept. It would be good to have you in the field. The competition has become a bit stale. Ned Stark: I don't fight in tournaments. Jaime Lannister: No? Getting a little old for it? Ned Stark: I don't fight in tournaments because when I fight a man for real, I don't want him to know what I can do. Jaime Lannister: Well said. Boromir (*Cues: The Battle for Middle-Earth - Spreading Hope*) Wiz: In the realm of Middle of Earth, the forces of darkness waged war against the Dwarves, Elves and Men for supremacy over the land. Boomstick: With a Dark Lord like Sauron leading the forces of darkness, he should have no doubt won the war. But with the combined effort of his enemies, gives him a hard time to do so. ''' Wiz: The Dark Lord Sauron needed to regain his power in order to defeat his enemies. To this, he needs to obtain the One Ring to Rule them all. '''Boomstick: Oh!!! The Precious!!! Wiz: As soon as the Ring’s location was found--- Boomstick: Mine! Wiz: What is with you today? Boomstick: I don't know... Wiz: The Dark Lord’s legions set forth to obtain it. The Elves, Dwarves and Men also take notice of the Ring’s presence, and set forth their agents to the council of Elrond in Rivendell to discuss matters. Boomstick: Representing the Men, is the Captain of Gondor and their greatest soldier. Sean Be--- Boromir! ''' Wiz: Boromir of House Húrin, is of Numenorean ancestry. Born into the line of ruling Stewards of Gondor, makes Boromir the Steward Prince of Gondor. He is eldest son of Denethor II and older brother of Faramir, of whom he had a strong bond with. Boromir is a natural born leader and is gifted with great strength. He is interested in arms and warfare, is a skilled swordsman and enjoys tales of old battles. He quickly rose through the military academies and achieved the rank of Captain-General. The highest rank in the Gondorian Army. Boromir also wears the title of High Warden of the White Tower. '''Boomstick: Perks for being born noble… Anyway, with his commanding presence, Boromir served as the commander of the military of Gondor. A brave warrior and a great leader, he fended off Sauron's forces on all over Gondor and its borders. Boromir even successfully repelled Saurons army in the battle of Osgiliath. Though, book tells a different tale… but whatever. (*Cues: The Fellowship of the Ring - Rivendell*) Wiz: Upon knowing of the Ring’s presence and location, Boromir volunteer and set forth on a journey towards Rivendell to attend the council of Elrond. Boomstick: Though, it wasn’t a smooth journey. Boromir faced many hardships while traveling Middle Earth. Boromir lost his horse and traveled on foot! He also got lost on the way to Rivendell! ''' Wiz: Boromir’s journey took him about 110 days. Equivalent of three whole months. '''Boomstick: The hell! He has bad sense of direction! He should have followed the long and winding road. Wiz: Regardless of many detours, Boromir reached Rivendell and attended the meeting on time. The council agreed to destroy the One Ring and Boromir became one of the Nine Walkers who made up the Fellowship of the Ring. Boomstick: Walkers?! Boromir’s a zombie! Wiz: Uh… No. Boromir is a member of the Fellowship of the Ring, or also known as the Company of the Ring and Nine Walkers. Formed from nine members of the Free peoples, people who were not under Sauron's rule. The Fellowship’s purpose was to take the One Ring to Mordor, where it was created and could be destroyed. Thus began their journey of saving Middle Earth from impending doom. (*Cues: The Battle for Middle-Earth - Heroes Shall Rise*) Boomstick: Boromir is a great asset to the team. Boro here is a beast in combat. He has with him his big trusty sword, and wields it with only one freaking hand like a boss! Wielding this broad sword with only one hand requires a ridiculous amount of strength! ' Wiz: Boromir’s sword is a two handed weapon and is very effective against light armored opponents. Boromir can wield it with one hand allowing him to use a shield. '''Boomstick: Boromir carries a solid piece of great circular shield and could wield it quickly and effectively. He also carries a dagger that he can use to throw at the enemy. ' Wiz: Boromir wears chain-mail with leather and equipped himself with a well-made pair of bracer, granting him mobility and flexibility in traveling and in combat. He also carries the Horn of Gondor, which is an heirloom of the house of the Stewards of Gondor. '''Boomstick: Which is stupid since it could be… say… lost! Wiz: Sounding the horn allowed his allies to locate his location and can also cause enemies to pause in their advance. Boomstick: Boromir also has a helmet! ''' Wiz: Uh… Let’s skip over that, since he only equips the bare essentials. '''Boomstick: Oh! Come on! He looks good on that! (Pfft!) Wiz: Not happening. Boomstick: Aw… ''' (*Cues: The Battle for Middle-Earth - Riding the Plains*) Wiz: During the Fellowship’s visit to Lothlórien, the Elven Realm near the Misty Mountains. The Fellowship was given gifts personally by lady Galadriel, the co-ruler and Lady of Lothlórien. Boromir, like the rest of the Fellowship, was given an Elven Cloak with Elven Brooch. Woven by lady Galadriel herself, this cloak acts as camouflage against the forces of darkness or hide them from unfriendly eyes. '''Boomstick: Is that really how it works? Besides that, Boromir was personally given a solid Golden Belt, which he wears on his waist. It gleamed when basked in sunlight... Okay. Its a pretty nice gift I suppose. Probably cost a hefty amount of gil in the pawn shop. Wiz: During their journey towards Mordor, the Fellowship encountered many trials and enemies. Boromir’s bravery and skill in combat greatly assist the Fellowship on their travels. Boomstick: Boromir has proven his worth to the Fellowship. He has sharp intuition, has warded off the Hobbits from a large number of Orcs and Goblins, and has burrowed through shoulder-high snowbanks with his hands! Can take on many battalions of enemies, barricaded a door from Doomsd---a cave troll, and even tried to cut its arm off! This guy is either insane or badass! Or both! Wiz: He slew many Orcs, and even halted the Orcs/Goblins and the Balrog in their tracks by blowing the Horn of Gondor. Boomstick: You mean that thing is even capable of halting a giant demon in its tracks? Me want that! Now! Wiz: Boromir is an honorable and steadfast warrior. He is very much known throughout Gondor for his greatness, and is held with great esteem by everyone around him. Boromir is very dutiful to protecting his land and people. Boomstick: His loyalty to Gondor and desire to protect his people even tempts him to take the Ring for himself. Even with good intentions, he is not safe from the rings influence. ''' Wiz: He joins the fellowship so he could take the ring from Frodo and return it to Gondor. ' '''Boomstick: Boromir is one of the factors why the Fellowship was torn, besides the dea--absent of Gandalf. ' Wiz: He is easily tempted by the One Ring as all Men and others are, and his bravado and brash attitude makes him a bit reckless and sometimes gets him into a bind. Boomstick: Though he redeems himself and his honor to his comrades by fighting valiantly and protecting the Hobbits from an assault of hundreds of Uruk-Hais! Damn! Those things are even said to be fucking hybrids! Rumors tell that, the Uruk-Hais are actually a cross intersection between Humans and ---Orcs. Pretty screwed up project by Saruman. ''' Wiz: Although he slew many, he was mortally wounded by many arrows. '''Boomstick: But before succumbing to his death, he leaves a hill of Uruk-Hai corpses behind him. That's just a badass way to die. Wiz: Even in death, Boromir won respect from his enemies. Fearless and bold, Boromir is truly a valuable ally and hero to the very end. (Boromir Raises the Banner of the White Tower and draws his sword) '' ''Boromir: This city was once the jewel of our kingdom! A place of light, and beauty, and music. And so it shall be once more! '' ''(The soldiers cheer) '' ''Boromir: Let the armies of Mordor know this: Never again, will the land of my people fall into enemy hands! '' ''(The soldiers continue to cheer) '' ''Boromir: The city of Osgiliath, has been reclaimed, for Gondor! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle (*Cues: Assassin's Creed III - Trouble in Town*) In an unknown occurrence, some members of the Night’s Watch deserted their post and are on the run. In the forest near Winterfell, one of the deserters from the Night’s Watch takes refuge. Deserter: (Panting) Manage…to get away somehow. A man with a broadsword appears. Eddard Stark: So here you are. Deserter: What the! The deserter gets his knife and points it at Eddard. Deserter: Stay back old man! Or I’ll gut you like a pig! Eddard Stark: I see there is no use reasoning to you. Eddard wields Ice with both hands. Eddard Stark: As Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, I sentence you to die. Deserter: Oh shit! The Warden of the North! Eddard Stark: Brace yourself. Deserter: Ah! Screw it! The deserter lunge at him. (*Cues: Dragon Age II – Tavern Music*) Meanwhile on the side of the mountain, two Hobbits practice their swordsmanship. A warrior approached them. Pippin: How was it Boromir? Is our sword skill good enough to defeat many of those fiendish Orcs? Boromir: Hmm… Let’s test it out shall we? Boromir unsheathe his sword and engaged the hobbits in a handicap match. Minutes later, the Hobbits were on the ground, catching their breath. Pippin: You’re a big bully Boromir! No fair! Merry: Yeah! You never even held back against us! Boromir sheathed his sword. Boromir: In battle little Hobbits. One must not simply hold back against an enemy. Boromir proceed to get his things. Merry: Bullocks! Pippin: What he said! Boromir: You still need to improve your offense, as well as you’re stance. But we’re getting late in schedule. Pack up your things. Pippin: What? We’re leaving now? But we didn’t even get our revenge yet! Boromir laughs. Boromir: Maybe some other time. Just as Boromir turned his back on the Hobbits, Merry and Pippin both nod at each other. Merry & Pippin: Alright! One, two---'' ''Boromir: Hmm? Boys? Merry & Pippin: Three! Both Hobbits charge at Boromir and knocks him off the mountain. Boromir: Ahhhhhhhh!!! Boromir falls and tumbles down the mountain. Merry & Pippin: Oops. Merry and Pippin both look at each other and slowly began walking sideways while whistling. (*Cues: Skyrim - Before the Storm*) At the foot of the mountain lies Boromir. Boromir: (Groans) Ugh…Those Hobbits… Boromir painfully gets back up. Boromir: Must have fall down the mountain. Better go back to the boys. Boromir wanders deep in the forest. Meanwhile, Eddard was cleaning the bloodstain from his sword Ice, after executing the deserter. Eddard Stark: Such a waste of life. The bushes rustles, this alerted Eddard and quickly get his guard up. Boromir appeared from the bushes and saw the corpse of the deserter. Boromir's instinct warned him of danger. Boromir: (A bandit!) Boromir quickly unsheathed his blade and equipped his shield. Eddard Stark: (Another deserter) I see… There is no used reasoning with this one either. Eddard put aside Ice, equips his long sword and gets into his fighting stance. The two swordsmen face each other with determination. FIGHT! (*Cues: Uncharted 4 - Cut to the Chase*) Boromir charges toward Eddard and the two clash their blades. Boromir block Eddard’s strikes with his shield and pushes Eddard back. Boromir attempts to stab Eddard, Eddard quickly sidesteps the attack and slashes Boromir. Boromir reacted and blocks the strike using his bracer. Boromir then uses his shield and hits Eddard. Eddard gain some distance from his opponent. Eddard Stark: You’re pretty good. Eddard awaits his enemy’s strike. Boromir: (He’s quite skilled for a bandit) Boromir charges Eddard and swing his sword. Eddard deflects the strike and clash their blades once more. Boromir repels Eddards strikes with his sword and shield. Boromir: Hah! Boromir manage to disarm Eddard. Boromir attempts to finished Eddard off, but the latter rolls out and quickly grabs Ice. Eddard wield Ice with both hands. Boromir: Whoa! Boromir was astounded at Eddard lifting the great sword. Eddard Stark: (Got to penetrate his defense somehow) Eddard realizes he has trouble penetrating his opponent’s defense, change tactics. Eddard lands the first strike. Boromir blocks the strike with his shield. Boromir being on the defensive, have trouble finding an opening, as Eddard relentlessly strikes him. Eddard Stark: (He’s a formidable warrior) With a strong force behind Eddard’s every swing, Boromir drops his sword and gets into one knee, as he focuses on defending with his shield. Boromir: (Can’t hold out at this rate…) Boromir’s shield was damage by the Valyrian blade and could only hold out for long. Boromir sense danger. Boromir: (This isn’t good!) Eddard slows down his assaults as fatigue gets over him, Boromir manage to spot an opening, quickly grab his Horn. Boromir: (Now!) Boromir blew the Horn of Gondor. Eddard Stark: (What?!) The sound made Eddard briefly stop his assault. Boromir uses this opportunity, discards his shield, grab his sword, and slash Eddard in stomach. Eddard groans in pain, steps back and drops Ice on the ground. He then kneels due to the wound. As Boromir approached his opponent, Eddard suddenly unsheathe his own dagger and stabs Boromir on side. Boromir cries in pain and falls down, dropping his sword. Eddard grabbed Ice and slowly gets back up while holding onto it. Eddard Stark: As Lord of Winterfell... and Warden of the North... I sentence you... to die! Eddard lifted Ice. Boromir quickly unsheathed his own dagger and throws it at Eddard, piercing him in the chest. Eddard Stark: Ugh! Eddard drops Ice on the ground. Boromir mustered his strength, grabs his sword and with a battle cry, decapitates Eddard. Boromir: (Panting) That was some bandit... What was he spouting on about again? Ah. Who cares. He would never bother anyone again. K.O! Boromir is seen hiking in the mountain, as Eddard’s decapitated body and Ice lies alongside the deserter’s corpse in the forest. Results (*Cues: (GBA) The Return of the King - Main Theme*) Boomstick: And I honestly thought that this battle is going to end in a draw. Almost. (Phew) Glad one of them survived. For now at least. Wiz: Ned and Boromir were both excellent warriors and are well trained in the arts of war. Boomstick: Ned’s got the offense but lacks in defense, while Boromir has both! Sure, Ned has the better sword and has the strength to lift it. But that can’t be said to his opponent. ''' Wiz: Eddard wields his great sword Ice with both hands, whereas Boromir only use one hand while using his two handed sword. In addition, Boromir even wields his shield at the same time. '''Boomstick: As much as I like being on the offensive, having a shield on hand means better protection. Wiz: Both of their armor allowed them free movements and flexibility, even while wielding their weapons. Boomstick: But Boromir’s armor and gear trumps Ned. Wiz: Boromir’s Chainmail is a perfect defense against slashing and piercing weapons. Boomstick: Much better than Ned’s Brigandine armor, which is prone to Boromir’s weapon. Since Brigandine armor belongs in the light armor department. ' Wiz: Both combatants are also great leaders and commanders. But Boromir is more of a warrior than Ned, and excels experience in combat. As Boromir frequently engages in skirmishes protecting Gondor from the forces of Sauron, before the War of the Ring even broke out. '''Boomstick: Boromir is even considered one of the finest swordsman of Middle Earth! While Ned is more of a lord and ruler. Although he is a legend in his own way, but is still more of a liege than a fighter. ' Wiz: It’s true that Ned did defeat Sir Arthur Dayne, one of the greatest swordsman of Westeros. 'Boomstick: But with the help from one of his allies of course! Ned was even on the verge of defeat during their clash, until Ned’s friend stabbed Sir Arthur in the back of the throat. ' Wiz: Ned himself, even stated that he wasn’t going to win in a straight up fight against the Sword of the Morning. 'Boomstick: And during Ned’s clash with the Kingslayer, Jaime Lannister, Ned has a hard time against him in their duel. ' Wiz: Boromir also has the endurance and stamina in the fight. '''Boomstick: Boromir has even managed to slew 20 Uruk-Hais! While being pin cushioned with arrows! Ned on the other hand, struggles from having his leg stabbed. Wiz: And although Ned have experience killing humans, Boromir slayed many Uruk-Hais. Tougher than humans, and fiercer than Orcs. Not to mention, Boromir is also younger than Ned. Boomstick: Looks like Ned Stark just got ahead of himself. Wiz: The winner is --- Boomstick: ---Sean Bean! Wiz: Boromir. Comparison Eddard Stark * +Better Weapon * +Longer Range * +More Focus Boromir * +Stronger * +Better Armor * +Better Defense * +Better Stamina * +Better Endurance * +More Skilled * +More Combat Experience * +Better Fighter Who are you rooting for? Go Ned! I'm with Boromir on this one Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:End Bringer Nyx Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Books Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'Movie vs. Book' themed Death Battles